mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
The history of Praag, and the Old World at large is, unsurprisingly, shaped by the events that have taken place in the past. Wars, famine, plagues, and the struggles of Tzars and Emperors forges the land and the cultures that inhabit it. Whilst Kislev has its own dating system, it also borrows the system employed by The Empire to maintain cohesion between the two nations. As such, all dates will be given below in terms of the Imperial Calendar (IC). Please note that this isn't an exhaustive list of events, for such a list would be a monumental task, and has been undertaken elsewhere. These represent a few milestones and events pertinent to the Campaign that this Wiki revolves around. Furthermore, many entries are apocryphal, and were created for the Campaign. They are not official by Games Workshop standards. That which is most important to the story are the events AFTER IC 2500 - the rest is merely lore and not vital reading. For more information on the background of the Warhammer World, go to the following timelines on HammerWiki for dates before IC 2500, and Kalevala Hammer for IC 2500+. Please do not use HammerWiki for your post-IC 2500 information! Games Workshop changed much of the lore after Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition came out, and it is now no longer "canon". Further, please ignore mention of the Nemesis Crown event on Kalevala Hammer, as that was a later addition to the lore which, once again, does not fit in with the scope of this Campaign. Timeline IC 1112 *Despite The Moot being established 102 years prior, several Halfling families flee the area due to the separatist mentality caused by the Black Plague. They head north and settle in Kislev. IC 2505 *Praag is besieged by a Chaos host lead by Arek Demonclaw. He is repelled with the aid of Gotrek and Felix, heroes from The Empire. IC 2512 *Hordes of Chaos Warriors and Mutants charge through Kislev. The Kislevites prove elusive and difficult to attack, so are bypassed and the horde moves south into The Empire. IC 2514 *Emperor Karl-Franz calls a summit between The Empire, Kislev and a few Norscan tribes. In the name of peace, the Knight Order, the Holy Union is founded. IC 2515 *Three seperate armies of Chaos attack The Empire, two of which march through Kislev. There is rampant destruction of Stanitzas, but none of the cities are badly damaged. The Chaos Champion, Prince Sigvald the Magnificent is eventually stopped in Ostland. *A Sigmarite Sister is visited by Morr in a vision. She proclaims that the End is coming. IC 2517 *Tzar Radii Bokha dies in the Troll Country against Kurgan army lead by Hetzar Feydaj. Tzarina Katarin Bokha "The Ice Queen" is crowned. IC 2519 *In the Chaos Wastes, Archaon meets with a powerful Daemon and is coronated as the Everchosen. IC 2521 *After much preparation, the Storm of Chaos begins. Archaon invades Kislev during what is known as the Spring Driving. *An Imperial Demilancer, captured by Kurgan raiders and renamed Azytzeen, beds a Chaos Priestess at a shrine known as Chamon Darek. The child Tcharezh is conceived. *Surtha Lenk, one of Archaon's generals, moves into The Empire and assaults Wolfenburg. This is, however, only the vanguard. *Fearing the worst, the Grand Theogonist, Volkmar the Grim, of The Empire challenges Archaon to a duel to end the Storm. Archaon is triumphant, and Johann Esmer is crowned the Grand Theogonist. *Luthor Huss, a Sigmarite Priest, finds Valten in The Empire and believes him to be Sigmar reborn. He approaches Johann Esmer with this news and is branded a heretic. IC 2522 *The Storm of Chaos hits The Empire as Archaon musters a massive army of Daemons. *Emperor Karl-Franz calls for the Conclave of Light in Altdorf. Delegates from all nations of the Four Races head to the city to meet with the Emperor. Old alliances are renewed, of which the Tzarina agrees, and an army of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings rises. *Emperor Karl-Franz gives Sigmar's holy hammer Ghal-Maraz to Valten. *D'Aggorn the Exalted, lieutenant of Archaon, besieges the city of Kislev. *Archaon besieges Erengrad and it falls. *Garagrim Ironfist, lieutenant of Archaon, besieges Praag. His force is eventually broken, but before it is, an incredibly powerful Daemon attempts to destroy the city. It is thwarted in the attempt, and The Fire Spire erupts in a magical conflagration. Nearly all Magisters within the city perish. *Archaon marches on Middenheim. The siege lasts 15 days. *Mannfred von Carstein attempts to bring a host of Undead to the war front, but it thwarted when Sylvannia is invaded. He must retreat. *The Conclave of Light reaches Middenheim and begins to break the siege. *Valten challeneges Archaon but fails. Luthor Huss saves Valten's life. *The Ork Warboss, Grimgor Ironhide fights Archaon and defeats, but does not kill, him. *Archaon's forces are destroyed and he flees into the Middle Mountains. *The Storm of Chaos ends. *Battle still rages in Kislev, and a massive Chaos army lead by Surtha Lenk and Aelfric Cyenwulf is defeated by the forces of The Ice Queen. The invaders are scattered and return to their homes. *Valten is assassinated by an unknown enemy. IC 2523 *Southern Norscan tribes, who didn't take part in the Storm, attempt to reopen trade relations with the world. Only Kislev accepts, and the wealth made goes onto rebuild Erengrad in the coming years. Erengrad becomes second only to Marienburg in terms of riches. *Enraged by The Ice Queen's apparent neglect of Praag during the war, the ULF begin and start to cause trouble in the city. The current Duke is lax in punishing them. *Duke Ivan Kolarabinikov is instated as Duke of Praag by The Ice Queen to keep the city in-line. IC 2525 *Prince Vladimir Mikael Kloszowski returns to Altdorf from Praag and begins The Griffon's Tail, a satirical newssheet headed by The Glorious Revolution of the People. IC 2526 *Spurred on by example from The Empire, the Praag chapter of the GRP is formed. Ze Medvedya begins print to much success. IC 2527 *Stahla saves the town of Boven from a raiding party of Druchii and a drunken Giant. *Alexandr Vajavnuk creates the Chaos cult, The Brazen Brothers. *The town of Zhenska is saved from a Hag by a Band of Heroes. *The Cake is a Pie! opens for business in Praag. *The Claw of Winter is discovered by a Band of Heroes and returned to The Church of Ursun. *Ivan's Apathy, a plague, hits Praag. *The Temple Fires in Praag. *A Nurglite Magus, Henel Neimann is defeated by a Band of Heroes before he can bring the city of Praag to its knees. Category:Events